1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a scanning apparatus for a chip card, which has a fixedly arranged set of contacts, to which a chip card inserted into a displaceable accommodation device can be carried, the set of contacts engaging contacts provided on the chip card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such a scanning apparatus known from European patent application 0,214,478, the accommodation device takes the form of a shaft and is pivotably arranged within the apparatus. A chip card inserted into the accommodation device is displaced by pivoting the accommodation device towards the set of contacts fixedly arranged in the apparatus. A contacting, which takes place by an exclusive pivotal movement and is, so to say, point-shaped, of the contacts provided on the chip card by the set of contacts on the side of the apparatus has proved in practice to be not reliable and faultless in all circumstances, as a result of which the operation of the apparatus can be adversely affected.